Zachariah
'Zachariah ' ( Zakkaaia) is a powerful Mage of the Fairytail Guild. He is formerly of the Phantom Lord Guild. He is a mage of very little words, preferring to let his actions speak for him. Prefers to train then socalize with others. Loves to work and train alone. Has a very tragic past that he doesn't like to get into to. Zachariah used to be a bounty hunter, being renown amongst the worst of the worse. He eventually was given the moniker, Dark Bounty Hunter due to him slaying his targets using his Cosmo and Void magic. Not only is his magic very powerful but he is very accomplished in all forms to hand to hand combat. Appearance Zachariah is 6ft8 and pure muscle. He has tan skin, Golden eyes and has a Dark black Mohawk. Zachariah has a tattoo of a tiger on his back with two scyth blade tattoos on his shoulders. He also has a tattoo of a sword stabbing his stomach. Not only does he have many tattoos but he is covered in scars all over his body, including his face. He normally wears a White t shirt with blue jeans as well as a black leather jacket. Zachariah has no facial hair whatsoever as he shaves every day. Due to the scars that cover his body, some think he looks older then he realy is. He wears two samurai swords on his hips and two on his back. He also wears a silver chain around the neck, a keepsake from his master Personality Zachariah is a cold, calm person who is a lone wolf by choice. He doesn't trust easily, regarding everyone as a potential enemy. There's nothing personnal about it, it's just how he has always gotten by. He doesn't speak very often, rather letting his actions do the talking for him. Zachariah never lets his emotions show and always has a poker face with a chilling cold look. Zachariah also is either always working or training. He doesn't beileve in having free time as he would rather take that time to improve in some way. He does what he feels is nessacary to make the guild stronger. However, he would rather fight then talk and sits alone in the corner. Zachariah's main problem is that he a major drinker, often needing several drinks to get through the day. If he doesn't have at least three drinks an hour he gets touchy and lashes out at everyone who bugs him. Although he is a hard worker, he would rather drink then do anything else. He often gets drunk and passes out but he doesn't see how that's a problem. He drinks alone, never even considering drinking with someone else. However there is a different side of him which comes out in combat. He still doesn't talk much but when fighting he gets a look in his eyes that promises bloodshed. When in a fight, he never makes the same mistake twice. However if he strongly beileves in what he is fighting for or if he is pushed over the edge, he tends to lose control. When that happens he will stop at nothing to de story his foe, even if he has to resort to dirt tactics. He will do anything to win a life or death situation. His lifestyle is one with as little comforts as usual. He doesn't have any money to his name as he uses all the money he earns to aid his Guild, either donating it to the Guild hall itself or giving it to a fellow member. He lives in the woods here he lives off the land, bathes in bodies of water, and sleeps in the open, no matter the season. He keeps this as secret as possible and if questioned just says he hunts a lot. No one except Slade has ever given a crap wether he lived or died. All in all Zachariah is a loner who cares for his Guild but at the same time, doesn't think he can depend on anyone but himself. He has no concept of what a family is History Zachariah was abandeoned by his mother and father at a early age, four to be exact. To this day he has no recollection of them and is unsure of when he was abondened. He was then taken in by a eldery couple who acted like they cared. However they would give him many chores on their farm and if he messed up in the slightest, they would beat him till he passed out. They would feed him rarely and when they did feed him, the food was rotten. They also made him sleep with the pigs. He eventually had enough after living like that a year and a half. One night he ran away, never to see the farm or the elderly couple again. Soon after he was abducted by men who ran a child fight club. They would make him fight other half starved and beaten children for their own entertainment. The people who watched would bet money on the children, but the kids would never receive a share. However it was here he met the man who would teach him magic, a man who he only knew as Slade. Slade would teach him magic in secret, in fear of being caught and was the only father figure Zachariah ever had. However he still was forced to fight other children, sometimes to the death. Every little thing was punished with a serve beating in front of everyone. Zachariah, despite picking up the lifestyle quickly was punished often for the slightest reasons. One day, two years later, Slade was able to sneak Zachariah out of the fight club but was caught in the process. Slade made Zachariah run while he held them off. To this day he has no clue what happened to his master. He was a be to find the Phantom Lord Guild by collapsing op by the front door due to being heavily injured. He was enchanted with how Guild life worked and was able to get in. He had trouble settling in as he had not interacted much with others. He would often get into fights with other members for any reason he could. He became more withdrawn then ever and wasn't all that popular. He worked all the jobs he could but would blow the money on drinks he would buy. Despite this he trained with the element four and Gajeel. In fact, he made good friends with Juvia and Gajeel He worked with Phantom Lord until they were disbanded, during that time though he had become friends with Gajeel and Juvia.. He felt no loss as he never really cared for the guild. He worked any odd job that he could, living out in the open. He was a teenager at this time and while he was doing odd jobs he met a girl named Naomi. They ended up dating, however it didnt last long as Naomi tried killing him. Zachariah was forced to attack her to save his own life. However he wasn't able to kill her, instead, knocking her our and running away. He stayed in the shadows, not knowing what happened to her and preferring not to. He went on to become a bounty hunter for the dark guilds, killing those who he was instructed to. However, on one mission he was caught in a explosion as well. He made it out okay except for his left shoulder. It was horribly injured to the point most advised him to retire, he was warned that if he were to take much more damage he wohld never be able to use his left arm again. He fought Erza of Fairy Tail often, never winning but every time learning something each time. Their last fight led to him joining Fairy Tail. Every tattoo he has is a symbol for what he had gone through. The Scyth blade tattoos symbolize the anguish he went under when he was with the elderly couple. The tiger tattoo symbpolices both his time in the fight club and in Phantom Lord. The sword tattoo is for when Naomi tried to kill him. He deicded to join Fairy tail after entering his early 20's. Synopsis Magic and Abilites Zachariah uses Cosmo magic, a combination of light and dark magic, as well as the counterpart, Void Magic, abnormal form of dark magic. This kind of magic is mostly offensive and very destructive. It takes many years of training to master both forms of magic. While not a lost magic, it is very rare. This magic takes a lot of magic energy to wield.A very interesting ability that users of magic have is that no one else can manipulate their attacks. They have complete mastery over thier attacks, and can guide thier attacks with their hands if they miss. However a massive drawback is that if the user doesn't train constantly the magic will be too much for them to control Basic Spells 'Comet drive: '''Zachariah covers his body in light energy. This boosts Zachariah's magic abilities as well as his physical abilities. '''Starry punch: '''Zachariah covered both of his fists in light energy then punches the target. With each blow that lands, the attack gets stronger. '''Asteroid rain: '''Zachariah creates several orbs of darkness the size of volleyballs. They float above his head. Zachariah then points at the target. The orbs then rain down on the target In rapid succession. '''Milky Way: '''Zachariah fires multiple beams of light energy out of his hands. The beams either target one or attack multiple people. '''Venus wings: '''Zachariah uses darkness to create large wings that grants Zachariah a short time of flight '''Solar Generade: '''Zachariah covers both of his hand in light energy. He then throws orbs of light energy at target, which explode on contact '''Dying star: '''Zachariah creates a orb of darkness between his hands. He then throws it which engulfs the target. It then explodes '''Sun Glare: '''Zachariah engulfs himself in bright light energy. It temporarily blinds anyone who looks at it '''Blades of Saturn: '''Zachariah engulfs his arms in light energy. He uses it as both blades or can bring his arms together to form a shield '''Jupiter's Storm: '''Zaxhariah puts his hands together then outstretches his arms, his palms facing out. He then makes a large orb of darkness. The orb flies to the target, seperating into beams, all hitting the target at once '''Mars Blast: '''Zachariah outstrenches his arms and fires two beams of light from his hands. The two beams fly at the target. The two beams become one '''Moon Shatter: '''Zachariah crosses his arms, forming an X, palms facing out. His hands glow with light energy as he throws them down. Several light orbs fly out, exploding on impact '''Vacuum shot: '''Zachariah's eyes become cloakes in darkness.he then shoots twin beams out of his eyes. However this blurs his vision temporarily. '''Star Destroyer: '''Zachariah's fist becomes engulfed im dark energy. Zachariah slams his fist in the ground, an orb to the target. When the orb reaches the target, it explodes into multiple beams, shooting everywhere at once Advanced Spells '''Super Nova: '''Zachariah engulfs himself in light energy until it becomes a pillar of light. Zachariah then yells into the light energy, turning the light energy into a huge blast '''Darkness Spear: '''Zacahraih engulfs himself in dark energy, becoming a shadow. He then crashes into the target, cutting deeply '''Dark Hole: '''Zachariah extends his arms, creating a large orb of darkness. He then creates several light orbs which gets sucked into the dark orb. Zachariah throws the orb at the target which then engulfs the target. The light orbs then explode '''Planet Destruction Cannon: '''Zachariah creates a dark orb and a light orb the size of volleyballS. He then combines them then consumes them both. He then opens his mouth, firing a large beam of both light and darkness. This renders him mute for awhile though '''Deaths Meteor: '''Zachariah flies up in the air and spreads his arms wide above his head. A large orb of darkness appears. Zachariah then throws the orb at the target. The orb has has the ability to create a crater 13 feet deep '''Void Magic- '''This magic is common with those who Practice Cosmo Magic. This magic is a kind of Dark agic and is borderline forbiddeon, due to its nature. While not as destructive as Cosmo Magic, it relies on trickery and deception. A common ability users of this magic have is they ability to see in any form of darkness as if it were day. A drawback is that the user is drained faster then usual. Basic Spells '''Void Lightening: '''Zachariah shoots purple and black tendrils that resemble lightening bolts. Even though they have the same affect as lightening, it is not the same '''Void Clone: '''Zachariah covers himself in a aura of purple darkness. The aura then moves to the side, and taking shape, perfectly resembling Zachariah. However it only lasts ten minutes at the most and can ot take much damage '''Void Pulse: '''Zachariah surrounds himself in a purple dark aura then yells into it. The aura rushes to the target at incredible speed, blasting anyone in the way '''Void Wave: '''Zachariah creates a circle of purple darkness under his feet which goes behind him. Ot then gives shape to a tidal wave, which rushes at the target '''Void '''Shot: Zachariah extends both hands, fingers extended. Multiple small beams of purple darkness shoot from his fingers. They explode once they reach the target '''Void Hurricane: '''Zachariah covers his arms in purple darkness. He then extends his arms towards his targst. Once their, the darkness circles around, trapping the target '''Void Howl: '''Zachariah takes a deep breath then opens his mluth, unleashing a blast of purple darkness out of his mouth '''Void Claw: '''Zachariah covers both of his hands in purple darkness. Zachariah punches target, the attack gets stronger with each blow landed '''Void Wings: '''Zachariah uses purple darkness to create wings . They can be used as a form of offense and can grant Zachariah flight for a short time '''Void Flame: '''Zachariah surrounds himself in an aura of purple darkness. It gives all of his magical and physical abilities a boost '''Void Blade: '''Zachariah covers his arms in purple darkness. He then strikes at his target. It cuts the target Advanced Spells: '''Void Break: '''Zachariah raises his arms above his head and creates two respectable orbs of darkness. They then combine to make one large orb while floating above his head. Zachariah, with his arms still raised throws the orb at the target. '''Void Destruction: '''Zachariah creates four orbs of purple darkness that float by his side. He then points at his target and and they all turn to beams and shoot towards the target. Before reaching the target, the four beams become one '''Void Flare: '''Zachariah covers himself in a dark purple aura until it becomes a pillar. Zachariah then yells into the aura. The aura then turns into a massive explosion. '''Void '''Mayhem: Zachariah puts his hands in front of him and points them vertically. A small orb of purple darkness th begins to grow between his hands. The more he charges xot, the more devastating it is. It packs the power to destroy a whole city and more '''Self light: '''This is what happens when Zachariah is at the breaking point. His body becomes shrouded in purple darkness and light. His strength increases amazingly but the problem is he can't control himself '''in the form. His eyes turn scarlet. That and he loses his ability to think. It depends on his mood. If he is feeling a negative emotion, he is pure evil. However er if he is fighting for a noble goal, he is somewhat of a saint. '